Silent Souls
by Nispedana 2
Summary: What happens when a newly arrived Echizen Ryoma meets a certain bespectacled captain before going to Seigaku? [Fem Ryoma. Pillar pair]


**Thank you so much for clicking the link and thus giving the story a chance! **As a little warning, this is a** PILLAR PAIR genderbender story, and if you've read 'Ryoma x Reina' **only recently then you don't really have to read this**. **But otherwise I do think you should! The chapter there that inspired this was changed quite a bit so it can be a oneshot, after all.

**Disclaimer: **I WISH I own Price of Tennis

* * *

**...**

* * *

PUBLIC TENNIS COURTS

It was still sunny, obviously, and Ryoma wondered why her eyes darted to the direction of the sky. After all, it just rendered her blind (for a few seconds, but she disliked being blind), and it made her eyes sting. She sighed and closed her eyes and focused on the negative images of light embedded in her sight. Slowly they faded and, in her boredom, she let her hearing dominate her senses.

All she heard were the beautiful birds singing their songs, as well as the relaxing sound of rustling leaves. When a leaf landed on her face, she opened her eyes and switched to another mode of past-time:

Staring blankly into thin air.

She sat on a random bench and arranged her pony tail. And after arranging herself she, once again, sighed. Sakuno actually pulled her into this little trip, a day after her arrival from America, but then she got a call from her family and had to leave the similarly direction-disoriented (not that she'd admit it) Echizen Ryoma alone in the park, bored to death. She was not allowed to go home so early (Her mother d_id_ ask her to come back before dinner) and silently wondered what she should do.

Eventually, she decided to take a little stroll around the park. The clock indicated it was half past ten in the morning and hence there was plenty of time to spend. '_What to do... what to do…',_ she chanted as she wandered around. She noted that the vending machines were quite far apart from each other…

_'I wonder how many Pontas each of them have.' _She pondered automatically, used to the first things that she thought about.

After thinking (and making some rough 'calculations') about the quantity of Ponta in each vending machine, she decided to walk around and watch ongoing tennis matches. But her eyes left the courts practically as soon as she laid eyes on them.

_'What boring matches…',_ she mused disapprovingly and, even with all her arrogance, she was right. She continued to walk around hoping that she would encounter _something _interesting.

Then, she heard it.

It was the sound made by a tennis ball and a tennis racket when they make contact at _precisely_ the right places, at precisely the right moment. She could feel her feet moving towards the sound, and it took her a few seconds before realizing what she was doing. Nevertheless, she continued.

And she knew immediately that she was walking towards an amazing player.

**...**

Tezuka Kunimitsu was, for the lack of a better word, bored. It was Saturday and he would've preferred that he stayed at home. He still had quite a bit of work to finish before Monday, the start of classes. The bespectacled boy of fourteen (albeit he looked much, much, older) was planning on doing his assignments in academics, student council, and fixing certain issues in the tennis club. Yes, he had a lot of work to do. Wasting his time outside, when he should be doing other more productive things, and hitting a tennis ball for an hour on the wall could be quite stressful.

He felt a headache coming and he almost stopped to massage his head.

Really, what was his mother _thinking_?

* * *

"La~Lalalala-_Aawchoo!_" A pretty woman with silky brown hair wiped her nose, soon returning to cleaning the floor of her home. She sang again, quite in a good mood. She did something good that day.

She smiled.

She, Tezuka Ayana, was 45 years old and was getting younger. At least, that's what she believed…

Ayana was one of those people who believed that age depended on a person's state of mind. So yes, she WAS getting younger. She was a now a very young woman, indeed!

Well…, compared to her _son_, anyway.

Kunimitsu was his grandfather's favorite, and was raised by him for most of his childhood. The old man believed that she wouldn't be able to raise his grandchild the way he wanted to, so he took the liberty to take him into custody until he was 13 years old.

Old man Kunikazu was a very conservative and traditional man. He was firm on his beliefs and was incurably close-minded. His concept of strength was having a devoid of emotions. And he wanted everyone, with his blood, strong.

And so a family without emotions was born.

Much to her dismay, her son was said to be one of the 'strongest' in their family. His lack of emotion and will to enjoy life was worse than his father...

His father...

Ayana married Kuniharu because of her nearly unconditional love for him. She didn't really understand herself, but it has something to do with wanting to change him for the better.

And she wanted to be the one to change him.

Yes, it was sappy. But who didn't want to have a _effect_ on the person they love?

She only managed to make him smile occasionally. That's that. She worked hard year after year only to get her husband to open up, but she reaped only minimal results. She still loved him, don't get her wrong. It was just a bit depressing how serious Kuniharu was about everything…

And Tezuka was even more stoic than his father.

Having the thought that her son would never smile like a normal person terrified Ayana consequently making her determined to do something about her son's predicament. Albeit he seemed a bit happier now, thanks to tennis and his team, he still lacked the joy she wanted him to experience. Kunimitsu, as he was now, only smiled through his eyes. And even those moments were pretty rare.

So she told herself that she was going to make a move.

Again, she felt quite proud of herself for what she got him to do (or rather, forced him to do) early that morning.

"_B-But Mother!" Kunimitsu tried to reason out with her as he was being pushed towards the door. "I have so many things to take care of before the class starts." He exclaimed. Although in his case, 'exclaimed' meant his eyebrows met and the volume of his voice was a _little _louder than normal._

_Ayana frowned in disapproval._

"_Oh don't you say you're BUSY! I know you could finish everything tomorrow." She yelled. "The weather is so good today!" She muttered and opened the door. "Go enjoy yourself." She said as she literally shoved her son outside the door. __Kunimitsu, being the genuinely obedient child that he was, just sighed in defeat and went to the gate._

_Then Ayana remembered how much of a workaholic her son was. She took a hold of the bag beside the door and shouted at him before he exited the yard:_

"_NO going to libraries or anywhere else wherein you're planning to do your work!" She yelled and threw him his tennis bag. "I trust that you will do only tennis and other -preferably the other- recreational activities for today, Kunimitsu._

_"AND DON'T COME BACK BEFORE DINNER!"_

Then she closed the door with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma saw him, and was not disappointed. Soon enough, she found herself watched him closely. And even sooner, unconsciously, she begun admiring him.

He had an extraordinary tennis form. He received the ball coming from the wall with grace she so rarely witnessed. He was tall and good-looking: He had silky light brown hair partnered with eyes of the same color but with a lighter shade. _'He looks like a high school student._'

She continued to watch him in the side, careful not to get noticed. She was good at hiding her presence, a skill vital to girl with crazy fan clubs. And as she watched him, she concluded many things. She knew that this guy had a passion for tennis, even when he looked bored as hell. She smirked at a thought.

_'He probably _thinks _he's bored right now.'_

Not a moment later, though, he noticed her. _'Oh… He's sensitive.' _She thought maybe a little impressed.

But even as their eyes met- he just stared at her, waiting for her to say something. But for a few moments, she just stared back. She looked at his deep yet emotionless brown eyes, and she knew immediately what he needed.

"Ne..." She uttered, nonchalantly placing a hand on her hip. "You look bored.

"Play with me."

...

*_Several Minutes Later_*

"6 games to 3." She stated. _Muttered_. "You win."

He smiled a little with his eyes, getting her to smile back, despite her usual loathe for losing. The game took 40 minutes to finish. Ryoma was breathing heavily, still surprised at how good her opponent was. She definitely did her best and she just _knew _he held back. She didn't know why, but she wasn't offended. She just felt that he wasn't willingly holding back. How she knew this, nobody knew.

"Well, that was amusing." She shrugged as she stood up straight and went to the net. "Indeed." Tezuka agreed and did the same. Both of them admitted to themselves that their opponent was truly exceptional and that it was definitely a great game. It was the first time for both of them to have such an unusually amusing game with a stranger. They wanted to get the other's contact number so that they could do it again.

It was Tezuka (much to his own surprise) who initiated, "It was a great game. Mind if we play again sometime in the future?" He asked as stoic as ever. She stared at him for a second and, with her usual apathetic tone of voice, she replied in agreement.

"Not at all." She paused. "In fact, I was about to propose the same thing."

Tezuka noted that he was unusually happy with the stranger's reply. He just attributed it to the good game they just had. "Tezuka Kunimitsu." He blurted out, startled at himself for being so eager to introduce himself… and find out the strange girl's identity. The girl's expression softened, much to Tezuka's mysterious delight, and told him her name.

'_Echizen Ryoma." _He swiftly caught himself when he realized he almost unnecessarily repeated the name in his head and dismissed it. He was going to have a headache, he was sure. So, he tried to push all the alien thoughts away.

"So, how do we contact each other?" She asked suddenly remembering that she broke her phone, by accidentally dropping it on the stairs, before they left for Japan because they were in such a hurry. "I no longer have a mobile phone…"

Disappointed that he wouldn't be able to contact her with a handy mobile phone, Tezuka just offered if they should go with e-mails. She nodded, and they exchanged their email addresses. They walked to the court's gate together, but what baffled both of them was that they were going to the same direction even after they already said their good-byes.

"'Where to?" She asked. She was going to get a can of Ponta. Tezuka replied by pointing at a vending machine. Ryoma found an almost invisible smile creep up her face. "Ah. So we're going to the same spot, then."

When they reached the machine in question, she saw that the counter under 'Ponta' indicated that there was only a single can left. _'Oh… This might be my lucky day.' _She thought in satisfaction. But, when she was about to open her drink she noted that Tezuka looked at it for a moment and she saw some kind of instantaneous disappointment in his eyes.

"You like Ponta?" She inquired. This startled Tezuka a bit since her question caught him off guard, not that anyone but Ayana, Inui, Fuji, and now Reina would have noticed. He was about to lie when he felt something cold being pushed to his stomach.

"Here." The girl offered her Ponta by softly pushing it to him. "I was thinking of trying something else, anyway." Tezuka let out an extremely faint but unwanted blush, and was about to say something to politely refuse her offer when she put the can in his hands and nonchalantly took his coin as payment. And before he knew it she was holding a green can with the name "Broccoli juice" embedded on it.

"Seriously?" He asked in incredulity, not that his tone of voice betrayed him, but it was nevertheless half-a-pitch higher than usual. The girl just pouted, sort of.

"What? I was curious on how it would taste… "

Tezuka, also curious, just watched the girl to see her reaction. The girl was pleasantly surprised at the taste of the mysterious beverage, much to _his _delight. Tezuka silently took note how odd that day was. He was rarely the one to empathize with something trivial as taste, after all.

"Honey… They added sweet, _sweet _honey!" She uncharacteristically exclaimed (which was an odd and hasty thought since they just met) with eyes so enthusiastic that he couldn't help but feel her joy.

Tezuka stared a little at her bright golden eyes brimming at the surprise, it was quite expressive, even when the rest of her (aesthetically pleasing, he wasn't blind) face was notable stoic as his. But he quickly caught himself before his thoughts went any further into uncharted territory. But then the girl offered him her drink, catching him off-guard (again). "Taste it. It's even tastier than I thought!" She proposed with such anticipation that he couldn't refuse.

And it _did_ taste good, much to Tezuka's surprise. He just nodded, looking as stoic as usual, in agreement. Ryoma then took her can back and he watched her drink her new found favorite, when it hit him.

His eyes twitched.

_Did they just have an indirect kiss?_

"What's wrong Tezuka-san?" She asked as she drunk her 3rd can of broccoli juice. "You haven't touched your Ponta yet…"

She paused. Tezuka's blush that was now deep enough for very observant people to notice. She stared at him anxiously. "Do you have a fever? I didn't notice."

Tezuka shook his head and unconsciously smiled. "I just need to drink because it's really getting hot now, I suppose." He lied. Reina felt that he wasn't telling her something but she just let it go. A few minutes of chatting later they both found out that neither of them could go back home before dinner (an interesting discovery, to say the least), and so it only seemed 'natural' for them to decide that they should eat together.

It was natural, even if they would normally prefer eating alone than being with a stranger.

_Right...?_

**...**

JOLLIBEE

The two teenagers decided to spend their lunch at certain fast-food chain swiftly becoming popular in their area.

Tezuka took a single order of chicken barbeque with rice while Reina bought 2-piece burger steak with 2 extra rice and 1 piece chicken-sandwich accompanied by a serving of peach mango pie and a sundae cone for dessert. Tezuka was no longer surprised at his company's big appetite. After all, just a few minutes ago she drank 12 cans of Broccoli juice in a matter of minutes.

While they ate, they started talking about their lives. She told her about her recent moving to Japan (something she stated she wasn't particularly excited about), and Tezuka told her about his school life. Apparently Tezuka was still a junior-high student, pretty much hitting Reina conscience. She quickly apologized for her rudeness but Tezuka just said he was used to it. He went to a familiar sounding middle school called 'Seigaku'. Reina wondered why it sounded familiar and asked Tezuka if he knew why.

"Our school is famous for our boy's tennis club." He stated as apathetically as he could.

"Oh? You're a regular there, I'm sure." She said and he nodded. She knew she wasn't familiar with the school because of the tennis club, but she just let the thought go for now.

Tezuka stared at her as she pondered about something. "In fact, I'm the Captain." He declared, surprising himself yet again. Normally he would just admit he was a regular. But he felt this surprising urge to show off for reasons he had yet to comprehend.

"Ehh…" She smiled, only slightly impressed since she thought that he is too good _not _to be captain. Nevertheless, Tezuka felt a strange kind of pride. "So, tell me about your team." At that, Tezuka debated himself whether or not to speak about them. He himself disliked being talked about behind his back so he wasn't so sure if it's right to talk about his friends behind _their _backs.

Ryoma noticed the inner war Tezuka was experiencing. But she was really curious as to what type of people the guy hung out with everyday. "Hmmm… Then what about we make some sort of code name for them, then…?" She suggested. He stared at her for a few seconds, before nodding to tell her he was listening.

She smirked. This was silly, really, but she found herself feeling quite hyped up. Not that normal people would see her enthusiasm, but it was there. "Hmm… Say you're codename is K-san."

"K-san?" He asked, perplexed.

"For Kunimitsu, no?" She said matter-of-factly.

Tezuka was quick to tame his heating cheeks. They had been doing that too often that day, it disconcerted him. His name sounded a little too pleasing when it came from her mouth. Maybe they should refer each other on a first-name basis.

However, his eye twitched at that last thought. _'But you just met her, Kunimitsu.' _He sighed. Quite audibly and it caught the girl's attention at the worst possible time.

"You don't like it?" Ryoma asked, and Tezuka couldn't even say anything. Ryoma took his silence as a 'yes'. "Mah, you don't need a codename anyway." She shrugged. "So… Describe your teammates and we'll make names for them." She offered with a smirk, and he could not help but agree.

...

They had fun talking and commenting about the regulars. They even chuckled a lot. Although in Tezuka's case, the laughs were rather instantaneous. He always managed to stop himself from showing too much of himself. In fact, there were several moments during and even before their lunch together wherein a part of him wanted to run away. His behavior at the moment was considered weak in his family, and of course he didn't want that. He took great pride in his 'strength' since as far as he could remember.

And now this girl, without even trying, was ruining _everything_.

He looked at the said girl with a mix of emotions, some of which he could not describe. She was writing down the new names of his friends. She seemed enthusiastic about this for some reason…

Then she suddenly smiled, making him feel as if he was melting. She seemed to have finished her naming and told them to him as well as her reasons for choosing the names. He couldn't help but smile. The fact that she manually bolded the names by writing them three times almost made him smirk. Almost.

**Moonhead-san** – The vice captain. He described the guy as a mother figure to the team (much to Echizen's amusement). The vice captain also had a hairstyle that followed the curve of his head. Interestingly, one of his trademark techniques is name 'Moon Volley' as well.

**Glue guy** – Be on this guy's bad side and you'll find yourself in a _sticky_ situation. He also liked Wasabi, which you can use to make paste. And there's the fact that his eyes are always closed as if they're glued together and he had a smile seemingly plastered to his face.

**Sushi Monster** – His family owned a sushi restaurant. An aspiring Sushi chef. He was a very meek and quiet person. But when gets a hold of something his hands could grasp he turned into this over-confident, bad-mouthed, semi-English speaking dude. '_Seems like someone who has a bad case of inferiority complex.' _She thought to herself upon hearing Tezuka's description.

**Neko-chan** – Simple. Tezuka described this guy as a human cat.

**Porcupine-nii**– Tezuka said the guy's hairdo resembles a porcupine. This was person is also a data player. He, like Reina was gifted with the gift of observation. He also had opaque glasses. And hence, the honorific.

**Bushyeyebrows-kun**– Self-explanatory.

**Buggy-kun** – It was originally 'snake-kun' since Tezuka described him as a human snake. But it didn't sound cute at all. Also, the technique of said guy called "snake" was a version of the buggy-whip shot. Tezuka added that he always frowns, growing eye bags along the years.

"These are pretty accurate." Tezuka complimented. She just grinned in satisfaction.

...

Outside the food chain, many minutes later, they stood there silent for a while. Now that lunch was over, there was really no reason to continue hanging out.

'_So this is goodbye then…' _He said to himself with a hint of sadness that he didn't detect_. 'This is good, right? There was always a part of you who wanted to get away from her, anyway.' _Right. So, why was he hesitating?

'_It's still early…' _He muttered. _'She did say she doesn't need to be home by dinner… I certainly can't go home too early…'_

'_What the heck are you trying to say, then? You want to stay with her a while longer?' _His inner voice, which frankly, he didn't even know existed before today. commented in skepticism, as if he was the idiot he dreaded to be.

'_Well, no…' _He replied, missing the fact that he was not quite sure anymore.

The debate went on. Normal people wouldn't notice this at all, though. Tezuka really just looked like he was on the street walking away from home and had to abruptly stopped because he suddenly realized that he forgot something, and was now trying to remember what it was.

His voice of reason finally threw out his final shot: _'Well. Just don't blame me if you get humiliated. Only weaklings get humiliated, Kunimitsu.'_

"Tezuka-san?" A very familiar voice said caguely. He forced his other voice away.

"...yes?"

"Do you have something you need to do…?" She asked. He decided to answer immediately before he engage to another inner war or something. "No, I don't." He replied as stoically as he could.

"I see, then." She said, looking at the pavement. Somehow Tezuka didn't like this atmosphere. "So this is it then. It was nice to meet you, Tezuka-san."

"What?" They blinked simultaneously at that reaction. Tezuka just knew his voice was uncharacteristically higher and he could see what his inner voice was saying about completely humiliating himself.

"I..." She whispered, evidently not quite knowing what to say. Tezuka felt a twinge of guilt for causing her uneasiness. "I said it was nice to meet you."

_Silence_

"Likewise."

But there they stood, frozen.

They simultaneously smiled.

It was so obvious neither of them wanted to part quite yet. And after much internal debate, they realized they always knew.

It was Tezuka, being the older and supposedly more responsible one (that was the reason he was speaking first, or so he told himself), who opened his mouth first. "Would you like me to show you around?"

She grinned. "Thanks."

**...**

The two stoic teenagers walked side-by-side enjoying the comfortable silence for a while and took advantage of it to arrange their thoughts. Ryoma recalled earlier events with a smile. She was pretty satisfied with the names she made. In a sense, she felt a bit closer to Tezuka now, since she knew to some degree the friends he played with everyday. That's why she was quite enthusiastic about the naming.

But then she remembered- a little too clearly- that there were instances that Tezuka was simply acting _odd_. Those dreaded moments when she actually fought with insecurities- which was highly disturbing because of the self-confidence she usually had.

Did he dislike what she was doing? Or _her_ in general? Was he just holding himself back because he was a gentleman…?

And _why did she even bother?_ She never changed her pompous ways because she didn't care what other people thought. What was the difference?

_'Because he could be your friend. A good one.'_

She closed her eyes. _Did he want the same thing though? _She was really starting to think he disliked her. After all, he frowned quite often while they were together. She knew he was always frowning (or just never smiled), but those frowns never reached his eyes... except during those dreaded moments with her. He also stopped himself if ever he started laughing. Then, those are those moments when it seems like he's having a war with himself. At those times she thought that he was debating himself how to tell her he needed to go and do something else…

So when he offered to be her guide, she was greatly relieved of all the discomforting thoughts. He didn't seem to have unwillingly offered it at all, either.

They went to see the central library, the shopping center, the doubles-only tennis courts, and then stopped at the park to get some rest. This time, Ryoma bought a Ponta while Tezuka bought their new discovery – the broccoli juice. While she was drinking, she noticed the big stand-alone clock in the middle of the park. It said 4:00pm.

'_Oh, man.' _She murmured. Tezuka noticed this (slight) change in expression and looked at what caused it.

_'She didn't need to go _now_, did she?' _Tezuka narrowed his eyes and his large brain automatically formulated assumptions._ Personal_ ones, at that, and it perturbed him greatly. What was even more disturbing is that the assumptions simply would _not_ stop.

He tried to convince himself. He was making quite an effort to push the thoughts away that he didn't notice the girl was already in front of him.

"Tezuka-san…" She muttered looking down in embarrassment. "I-I have to go home now…"

Tezuka blinked at her sudden appearance. She just said the words that he didn't want to hear yet. Why? Didn't they have some sort of unspoken mutual agreement that they will hang out until (before) dinner? Or was that just him, after all. He didn't miss the disappointment he only felt when his improvements in tennis wasn't as great as he expected. Mentally, he groaned in self-disapproval.

Was he _that_ bored?

"Do you have to go somewhere?" He just asked, looking indifferent.

"I just said I need to go home…" She replied confused by the sudden harshness in the voice of her friend. This harshness, however, was practically indiscernible, and wasn't noticed by the emitter himself. Silently, Ryoma wondered if all these signs were just her imagination. If not, she would wonder how she could read another person so well.

"Yes, but I thought that you need be home a little before dinner?" He asked, although he noticed that he sounded as if he was interrogating her. Maybe he _was _interrogating her.

"You see…" Reina flushed all of a sudden, much to Tezuka's displeasure. Blasted assumptions crept up his head like leeches. He did not like this foreign feeling. And was he being _possessive? _Him?

Tezuka felt another headache coming.

"I get lost so easily. It's kind of like a curse, really. In addition to that, I barely know this place. So if I don't go _now_, I will most probably be late." She said as a matter-of-factly and Tezuka stilled. He smiled, and then asked her address. Maybe he could help her find her house. Reina obliged, not questioning him at all.

"Oh? This… is just a few streets away from my house." Tezuka said, surprised…both by the strange coincidence _and _his unreasonable glee.

"NO WAY!" She exclaimed quite shocked by the turn of events. Then she suddenly laughed "That is..." She paused and habitually (and perhaps unconsciously) regained her stoic expression, "interesting."

Tezuka couldn't help but laugh with her. He now made no attempt on stopping himself. He remembered the constriction he put on himself earlier almost cost him well..._ her._

"Tezuka-san, since I doubt I'll get lost now…" She grinned and pointed towards the theater they passed through before. "I'll treat you as a thank you."

**...**

They talked about the movie they watched on their way to her home. The movie was Walt Disney's _Wall-E. _Reina still liked that kind of cartoon as well as animes at her age. In fact, she thought she would never get tired of them. But she was _twelve_. In reality, it was still too early to tell.

Tezuka, on the other hand, _never _watched cartoons before. He thought they were too childish. But the fact that Reina looked so _happy_… seeing her like that gave him strange surge of joy that suddenly pierced his body.

"AH, here we are." Ryoma abruptly stopped. Tezuka didn't see a house, instead he saw _stairs_ - the type of stairs leading up to a temple. He just looked at her suspiciously and she giggled. (which in her case, was uneven breathing mixed with a lovely lilt, but Tezuka memorized the sound without realizing it, regardless) "My father was asked to take care of the temple by an old friend of his. So in exchange, the whole family was allowed to live there for free." Then she stared at him and asked: "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

'_I would love to.' _He wanted to reply. But that was just pushing it. They just met after all, her family would be worried.

Tezuka just replied with a soft smile. "I have to go home now, Mother will be worried. Besides, with our house this close to each other, we're bound to meet each other again from time to time." He said as reassurance, more to himself than to her.

She held out his hand, and he unthinkingly went to shake it. A moment of understanding passed by and they smirked at the same time, feeling the same way.

"Pleasure to meet you, too."

He turned around then, and took a few steps away, silently pondering why _she_ hadn't moved. Was she waiting for him to be out of sight? But then she uttered something that made him turn around.

"I'm glad I got you as my newest friend." She smiled, and somewhere in his gut he felt quite a few things churning. And much to his puzzlement, he _liked_ the feeling. "Maybe my stay in Japan wouldn't be so uninteresting, after all."

**...**

Later that night, Ayana finished making dinner. She wondered where her son could be; normally he would have been here 20 minutes ago. She was about to get worried when she heard a familiar voice say: "Tadaima."

She was startled at her son's peculiar tone of voice. It simply wasn't the emotionless and bored tone she was used to. Curious, she ran quietly to the hall.

What she saw made her heart burst out in joy.

Her son was humming... _Humming!_

…and it was accompanied by the biggest and most beautiful smile her son had ever worn.

.

.

**FIN!  
**

* * *

**...**

* * *

And if you liked this, do check out RyomaxReina!

I hoped you enjoyed it as well! But do tell me whatever you thought. One of the nicest things a reader can give a writer is telling them their reactions as they read. ^^

So Please spare a minute or two and Review! :-)


End file.
